Expectations
by JennaMarieHoffman
Summary: Adam escapes the bathroom...
1. An Idea

Chapter 1

Expectations.

When he escaped that bathroom, he never expected that his life would change for the better. He never expected he would start a semi-successful business, never expected he would move out of his shithole apartment, and never even considered he would find her…

"No!" Adam screamed as the door slid shut.

Adam leaned against the bathtub in defeat. "Shit…shit…shit," Adam whispered, hitting his head against the wall. "Goddamn it! Fuck! Shit!" he screamed. He had to get out, there was no question about it. Finally, after about twenty minutes of pure curse words, Adam calmed down, slightly. "Okay, Adam. Think, how the fuck am I going to get out of here?" He said to himself. He thought about the man's final words. "_The key to that chain is in the bathtub." _ Then, the idea popped into his mind. He flopped himself into the bathtub, and put his eye up to the drain hole. He could see the faint light of the key glowing in the drain. He tried sticking his hands in, but the hole was just too damn small. He ripped his hand out and, in his frustration, hit the water spout, which then broke with a pathetic _ping_. "Fuck!" He flopped out of the bathtub and lay on his back. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself, and then he crawled over to Zep and searched his pockets again, hoping for something, anything, that might get him out of that god forsaken bathroom. To his pleasure, Adam found just what he needed…a paperclip, wire, and a picture of Dakota Fanning. "What the fuck?" Adam said, tossing the picture to the side. He contorted the paper clip into a hook, and tied the wire to it. He crawled back to the bathtub, and shoved the paperclip into the drain. After several failed attempts at fishing it out, finally he hooked it. "Yes! I fucking beat you! You bitch, I fucking beat you!" he yelled as he grabbed the key. Slowly, Adam unlocked the cuff on his ankle. He stood up, feeling renewed, practically reborn, and walked to the door. He tried pushing it open, but it was heavier than he expected. It took all of his remaining strength, but he did it. He escaped. He was a survivor.

A/N: This was my first fic and certainly not the best thing I've ever written. And…Did anyone catch the Saw 3D homage at the end? Now…I am going to leave you with a question…. Adam, do-able or gross? Give me your answer with your review :)


	2. A Rescue

A/N: Okay! I promise that this is one of my last flashback chapters! Also…I chose to have the story set in New York…it just felt fitting. :)

Chapter 2

Adam tumbled out of the bathroom, unsure what to do next.

"Where do I go?" He quietly asked himself. He went to stand up, when he felt something on his hand. It was thick and cold. As he brought it closer to his face, he realized it was blood. Lawrence's blood. Quickly, Adam stood up, knowing what he had to do. He followed the blood trail through long, winding corridors. "Lawrence!" Adam yelled, not expecting a reply. He continued down the green tinted passage. Adam stopped, and looked around, feeling that he was being watched. He let out an exasperated sigh, and let himself slip down the wall into a sitting position.

"Uhhhh," Adam heard coming from around the corner. _Shit!_ Adam thought to himself. He was paralyzed with fear. _What if it's Lawrence?_ He thought to himself, allowing a sparkle of optimism to dilute his usually pessimistic mindset. _What if it's a trap? _There was the normal Adam mindset. "Lawrence? Is that you?" Adam whispered

"Ahh!" It was Lawrence! Adam would recognize that yelp of pain anywhere. He jumped up, and turned the corner, and found Lawrence collapsed on the ground. "Oh my god! Lawrence!" Adam said, leaning down to check his friends pulse. It felt like a small butterfly, fluttering around, trying to escape. Adam helped Lawrence up, and they stumbled down the corridor, Lawrence, leaning on Adam for support, like a human crutch. They rounded another corner, and Adam smelled a scent that was all too familiar to him. Blood. That was when Adam saw it. Bob or, Tapp as Lawrence had called him. There was a gunshot in his chest. Adam wanted to run to him, just to see if he was alive, to see if he could help him. But he had to let go, he couldn't run over to him, if he did, he ran the risk of upsetting Lawrence, which, in his condition, could be fatal. Adam sucked it up, and walked past, feeling guilty for just leaving Tapp there. They made it to a ladder; obviously, Lawrence wouldn't be able to climb it. Adam sat him up against the wall, and ripped both sleeves off of Lawrence's shirt. Adam used the sleeves to bandage Lawrence's stump. "Lawrence, Lawrence! Listen to me! I think I've found a way out, but it's a ladder—," Adam started "Go, get help, I'll be fine," Lawrence assured him. Adam looked around, and found a tattered blanket, which probably belonged to a homeless person at some point. He covered Lawrence with the scratchy blanket, said goodbye, and promised that he would return with help, just as Lawrence had only an hour earlier. Adam climbed up the ladder, and he was out. He had never been so grateful for the polluted New York air. "Lawrence! I think I know where we are!" Adam called down the hole. Adam was almost positive that he was in the old, abandoned, meat packing district. It was quiet, except for the sound of the usual NYC traffic. _Traffic! _Adam followed the sound of the honking cars. He emerged to find traffic backed up six miles. He could tell people were staring at him, and who wouldn't, he was covered in blood and sweat. Adam looked around, trying to find someone on a cell phone. He spotted a woman staring at him with wide eyes, _I'm not the one you should be afraid of, _Adam thought to himself with a chuckle. He slowly approached the womans car with his hands up, to show that wasn't carrying any weapons. Adam lightly tapped on the window, and the terrified woman rolled it down, "Miss, I need to use your phone," Adam said, as calmly as possible. The woman scrambled to hand her phone to Adam. After several failed attempts at handing him the phone, adam grabbed it, and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The ironically cheerful operated chirped. "Hello, I need an ambulance to the abandoned meat packing warehouse on 144th street." Adam said, feeling the womans eyes burning into him. "Yessir! And can I ask what and who the ambulance is for?" She said, curiously. "There was a jigsaw game. The ambulance is for Dr. Lawrence Gordon," Adam said, coolly. He heard a small gasp. _Lawrence's story must be a pretty big deal, _Adam thought.

Adam gave the woman her phone back, and waited for the cops. When they arrived, they came with two trucks full of SWAT men, a little bit over the top, but it relaxed Adam to know that he and Lawrence were going to get help. Both men told their stories countless times, and just like that, Adam was released from the hospital, his gunshot wound turned out to only be a flesh wound. He wound up back at his apartment, where it all started. And all he could think was…

**What Next?**


	3. An Opportunity

A/N SORRY! I have not been able to write anything for a while... also, I kinda, sorta broke my "E" key..so don't be surprised if you see some spelling errors :)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of his alarm clock assaulted Adam, he looked over at his nightstand, seven thirty in the morning. "No one should be awake this goddamn early," Adam mumbled, pulling himself out of bed.

His morning proved to be disappointing, his shower decided that a cold shower was more fun than a normal one, he fell down the stairs of his apartment (nearly breaking his camera), and when he got to the wedding he was shooting, a bridesmaid threw up on him.

His life was more shitty than before his game, the only upside was making a friend out of Lawrence. Until he met her…

"Hey, can I get another beer?" Adam asked the bartender. She turned around, she was **not** the usual bartender, the usual bartender had a hair lip and bangs that looked like they'd been cut by a five year old. The new girl was stunning; lush black hair, full lips, big, innocent eyes, the exact opposite of the kind of girl Adam normally went for.

Not because he wasn't attracted to those kinds of girls, just because he thought they were out of his league, and he wanted to spare himself the heartbreak.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. She handed him another bottle of Heineken.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked, with her angel's voice

"Your number?" Adam asked "I'm sorry, that was stupid,"

"Laughing, she said, "No, it wasn't, it was cute,"

"Really?" he said, dumbstruck, "I'm Adam,"

"Sophia," she chuckled.

"Sophia! Your closing up tonight, kay?" usual bartender asked

"Sure thing…" Sophia said, disappointed.

"So…why's someone like you working here?" Adam asked, praying he sounded casual.

"Paying for college," She said, looking at the floor.

" Really? What are you studying?"

"Psychology, are you in college?"

"No, school was never really my thing."

"What do you do then? Wait! No! You're a starving actor?"

"No, starving photographer, actually."

"What do you shoot?"

"Weddings, birthdays, funerals,"

"Funerals?"

"Yeah, people are crazy…"

"Clearly,"

"But I'm thinking about changing careers,"

"Why? Taking pictures for money? Sounds like a dream job!"

"I dunno, its gotten me into quite a bit of trouble lately,"

"Like what?"

"Some people think taking pictures of people for a living, isn't very honest…"

Just then, the reporter on the television started talking about a Jigsaw game that had just been discovered.

"Police are saying that this could be the work of sadistic madmad, Jigsaw. However there is no way to be sure, it does resemble the scene found weeks ago, with Doctor Lawrence Gordon, and photographer Adam Faulkner as the 'subjects' when will these sick games end?..."

Sophia looked from the television, and back to Adam, "What the hell?" she asked " Is this the kind of trouble your jobs been getting you into?"

"um… well… yeah, kinda…"

"Holy shit!"

"I'm just going to go," He said, feeling awkward

"No, um, hold on a minute,"

She ran the key rack in the kitchen, and grabbed the bar key,

"I'm going to close up early, we are the only people here, after all," she yelled to Adam.


	4. A Spark

A/N: okayyyyyy, soo, I've had my computer taken away and I just got back from vacation, that's why I haven't been updating very often and I'm listening to Repo! and watching Becker right now, so, this might be kinda weird. Anyway…

**Chapter Four**

"What was it like?" She asked.

"It was terrifying, but, eye-opening. Not that I'm glad it happened, but it made me realize how much worse my life could be, it made me cherish my life," Adam stumbed.

He noticed that her eyes briefly flashed with sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then looked up at Adam, "I-I mean you must feel like a lab rat," She chuckled, her usually happy demeanor replaced the look of regret on her face. "Oh, its no problem," Adam said, cautiously.

"Thank you, I really need someone better than my senile grandfather for my paper," she chuckled. "Your traumatic experience is kinda better than my crazy, suicidal grandfathers,"

"Oh, its okay, really…" Adam said, he glanced up at the clock on the wall, it read three thirty, "Shit!"

"What!" Sophia looked worried.

"It's 3:30, I have to be up in, like, four hours," Adam panicked

"Work?" Sophia asked

"Yeah, upper east side," He said with a smirk.

"well, I have to take my grandfather to therapy tomorrow, if you want to…carpool?" she asked.

"um, well…" Adam struggled

"oh, I get it, you don't want to meet my family, okay," she said, turning to go into the kitchen.

"oh, no! I didn't mean it like that," Adam said, shaking his head, "how bad can it be, right?"

"perfect, now go home! You need some sleep," she smiled, jokingly.

"fine, girrr," Adam joked, sarcastically, "oh! Here's my address, Adam said, scribbling his apartment number on a napkin, "see you tomorrow," Adam winked, and walked out the door. He felt giddy!

Sophia crumpled the napkin, and threw it in the garbage, "I won't be needing that, not that I can even read it" she mumbled.

"I didn't appreciate that suicidal grandfather comment," snapped a gruff voice from the shadows.

**Oh crap :)**


	5. A Twist

A/N: xdannixxhx, did I win my game? Haha :). Anyway, I was going to make Sophia the love interest, but I changed my mind (thank you SALJStella, for helping me realize that this story needs a slash) and…I'm watching sex and the city…so there might be some influence from that, in here.

Chapter 5

Adam heard a horn honk outside his building, he briefly peered out of his dirt encrusted window, he saw a reasonably nice looking car sitting on the curb, and inside was Sophia touching up her eyeliner.

"Damn," Adam said to himself in disbelief.

_A few minutes later_

They pulled up to a brick building with big, blue letters that read, '**Gideon Meat Packing' **

"You may want to cover your ears, I have to honk for, like, five minutes before he finally hears me," Sophia said with a smile.

"Its no problem," Adam looked up from his camera, smiled, and then looked back down, and started fiddling with it again.

And then the honking started…

"Oh my god! I've been honking forever! He should be out by now, will you come in with me?" she asked.

"Well, I dunno, would it be okay with you if I just stay here? I'm kinda creeped out by, big, empty looking buildings. You know, ever since…" Adam stopped.

"Adam! I've been in there before, I know where I'm going!" Sophia joke-yelled.

"Okay," Adam said cautiously, unsure whether to trust her or not.

Sophia stood up and slammed the door, her long, black hair swinging seductively with her simple, swaying motion. She leaned down and tapped on the glass, Adam abruptly snapped his head to the left, she mouthed the words, "_are you coming"_. Adam sat there, nodding. Finally he exited the car, and looked up at the looming building, feeling dread wash over his body. But, sucking it up, he forged on, hand in hand with Sophia, feeling like he was going to throw up. _God, I don't want to do this. _Adam thought to himself.

They walked through a labyrinth of dead silent, dimly lit hallways, after what felt like a lifetime, they made it to a door marked, **Office. **Adam walked through the door first, starting to feel slightly more relaxed. He observed at the desk, hundreds of sketches strewn about, a spilled cup of coffee, dripping onto the floor, and a small, clay Buddha statue being used as a paper weight. He walked back to an unidentifiable shape, with a black sheet covering it. Adam went to pull the sheet up, to take a peek at what the strange blob underneath was, when the door slammed shut behind him. He spun around and dashed for the door, his shins slammed against the hard wood of the locked door. Adam started banging furiously on the door, as if he was being chased by a vicious creature of the night. "Sophia! Sophia! This isn't funny! God damn it! Sophia!" Adam put his hands up to the frosted glass of the door, trying to see something, anything, in the ever so slightly familiar hallway.

"Oh, Adam, you really are pathetic," Sophias voice spat.

And then, someone jumped at him. Everything went

**Black.**


	6. The Final Test revised

A/N this is the most difficult chapter I've written so far. I could not come up with a trap to put Adam in! ugg! How does jigsaw come up with them! So it ended up not being very symbolic…Oh well, on with the story…

**Chapter 6**

When he woke up, all he could hear was the rusty creak of a fan. The pungent scent of gasoline and musty basement filled his nostrils. Without seeing the room, he knew what it was. It was Jigsaw. He looked around, but all he could see was black. He started feeling around his body for clues. His stomach, his hips, his feet. But as he bent down to check his feet, his neck snapped upwards as it caught on a chain.

"Shit!" He said, as he popped up to feel the chain.

"What the hell? Who's there?" he heard a feminine voice shout.

"Wha- who are you? Where the fuck am i?" He yelled

"who the fu-"

She was interrupted by a flash of light, and the buzz of a tv. A horrifying puppet appeared on the screen. He recognized the woman standing in front of him. She was in the same position as him. With a chain around her neck, but for some reason, her left forearm was bleeding profusely. It was Sophia.

"Hello Adam, one would think that after having your life put in jeopardy, you would learn to appreciate it. But it appears that all you've done is whimper about your pathetic life it to every available ear. So tonight, I ask you, have you truly learned to appreciate your life? In thirty seconds, you, and the woman you find yourself in this room with, will hang. Unless, you kill Sophia. She is the reason you and the strange woman you find yourself in the room with are here. Kill her, and the both of you may go free."

A light in the corner flashed on, and a looking fragile woman came into view, collapsed on the floor, her wrists bound together, a few feet away from Adam, behind Sophia.

"Will you give your life for Sophia, the reason you and Taylor are in this situation? Live or die, Adam, make your choice."

The television flashed off, suddenly.

"Oh my god! Not again. No!" The woman that the puppet had called Taylor yelled, crying.

"Again? What the fuck do you mean again!"

"what the fuck do you think she means, dumbass?" Sophia snapped.

"Shut up Sophia!" Adam yelled.

"Hey Adam, why don't you kill me, big man? You know you want to." Sophia taunted.

"I can't…I cant kill you…"

"That's right, Adam, your going to die for the woman who lured you into a jigsaw trap, and you know why? Because your pathetic."

Adam glanced at Sophia, seeing the look of contempt in her eyes.

"Why don't you do it? Why don't you use that pipe?" She said, pointing to a rusty pipe on the floor.

Adam turned around, and picked it up, he glanced up at the clock, fifteen seconds.

He could feel the chain around his neck tightening; he glanced up at the ceiling, and saw the chain being wrapped around a wheel mounted on the ceiling, making him lift, slowly, off the ground. He realized, that if he didn't kill Sophia, he would hang. Sophia wouls probably turn around and kill Taylor. Sophia would go free, and be deemed a victim. When in reality, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He glanced at Sophia one last time, trying to justify what he was about to do. _If you don't kill this one person, two people will die._ Without any further thought, he shoved the pipe through Sophia's chest.

Immediately, he could feel the chain loosed. He heard Sophia inhale sparply. Adam start to sob, softly. _Oh my god. How could I have just done that?_ Lifting the heavy chain over his head, he slowly walked into the corner, with Taylor. He knelt down and held her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. Telling her that everying would be okay, when really, he had no idea.

After what seemed like hours, he heard a soft, metallic creak. He nudged the woman, who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Follow me," He whispered. Pulling her up, and leading her towards the sound, he found a heavy door, partially cracked, with sunlight streaming through the crack. He pulled the heavy door open, and walked out, he found himself not ten feet away from the manhole that he crawled out of when he escaped the bathroom. He started giggling. Not because it was funny. But because it was all he could do to keep from losing it.


End file.
